


Приплыли

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Desert Island, F/M, Gen, Pre-Time Skip, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Луффи и Нами попадают на необитаемый остров
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 2





	Приплыли

\- Ну же… еще совсем чуть-чуть… - подбадривала себя Нами, захлебываясь соленой водой и стараясь не уйти на дно вместе со своей тяжкой ношей.  
Море, видимо, решило сжалиться над девушкой, и одной большой волной вынесло на берег ее и утопленника, что она несла на себе.

Нами обессилено упала лицом в песок. Дыхание вырывалось из груди толчками, тело налилось свинцом, а сознание медленно покидало ее, уже пакуя вещи. Но еще было рано расслабляться.   
Навигатор, собрав жалкие пожитки своих сил, поднялась на четвереньки и подползла к синюшному Луффи. 

\- Луффи… Вставай… Тупой идиот… - устало пропыхтела Нами, тряся того за плечи, - Очнись…  
Капитан не подавал признаков жизни.  
\- Очнись! – рявкнула она, ударяя его кулаками в грудь. Часть воды вышла из его рта. – Ну давай же… Очнись! … Не пугай меня так, Король Моря тебя подери! – еще один удар, - Давай же! – удар, - Выплевывай воду! Дыши! - удар, - Дыши! – удар, - Дыши! – удар, - Дыши!!!

Лицо Луффи немного изменило оттенок, но он все еще не дышал. И пульса было почти неслышно. Нами с всхлипом отпустила его руку и продолжила массаж сердца. 

\- Ну, давай же! – рявкнула она, – Очнись! Не смей оставлять меня здесь одну! – дорожки слез смешались с соленной водой стекающей с волос, – Я по твоей вине сюда попала! По твоей вине ввязалась во все это! – кричала она в истерике. – Дыши! Неужели ты собираешься умереть ТАК? Ты же хотел стать Королем Пиратов, помнишь?! ОЧНИСЬ, ИДИОТ!!!

Нами уверенно раскрыла рот Луффи и, прижавшись к его губам, с силой вдохнула в него воздух... Оторвавшись, она резко ударила его в ребра и возобновила искусственное дыхание.

Капитан закашлялся и с шумом всосал воздух открытым ртом.

\- Кха!.. – приняв сидячее положение, еще раз кашлянул Мугивара. – Ужас! Я думал, что ум..!  
\- Луффи!!! – радостно взвизгнула Нами, повиснув у того на шее. Но в следующий же миг отпрянула. – Э… То есть я хотела сказать…

БАХ!!! – тело недавнего утопленника, со свистом пролетев три метра, рухнуло на землю. 

\- ИДИОТ!!!!! – заорала Нами, грозно топая в сторону своего капитана. – НЕ СМЕЙ МЕНЯ БОЛЬШЕ ТАК ПУГАТЬ, СКОТИНА!   
\- О! – очухался Луффи.- Нами… Привет!  
\- Привет?! И это все, что ты можешь сказать?!! Я ТЕБЕ СЕЙЧАС ТАКОЙ ПРИВЕТ УСТРОЮ!!! – надрывно взревела девушка, хватая того за грудки и мотая взад вперед.  
\- И за какие грехи нам достался в капитаны, такой болван, как ты?! Только и можешь, что влипать в неприятности! Ты хоть знаешь, как я волновалась?! КРЕТИН! Теперь ты мне должен миллион белли за моральный и физический ущерб! И попробуй только мне их не выплатить!  
\- И…и…и…и…извини! – сквозь дикую тряску прокряхтел Луффи. 

Нами тяжко вздохнула, толкнула капитана на землю и осмотрелась. По ее предположению, они умудрились попасть на необитаемый остров. По крайней мере, никаких следов цивилизации тут не наблюдалось – лишь песчаный берег и непроходимые джунгли чуть дальше. 

Девушка с обреченным воем завалилась назад. Вот уж приплыли, так приплыли.  
Луффи, меж делом, пришел в себя и на всякий случай отполз подальше.   
\- Эээ… ты как? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Отвратительно, - честно призналась Нами. – Хуже не бывает.  
\- Ясно… - капитан принял решение отползти еще дальше.   
\- Слушай, ты не мог бы ответить мне на один вопрос? – навигатор пребывала в стадии пофигизма и сейчас равнодушно смотрела на проплывающие по небу облака. Она уже не видела смысла в том, чтобы орать благим матом и биться головой об землю, сетуя на несправедливость жизни, в которой она вынуждена быть навигатором в команде такого идиота – ведь ситуация от этого лучше не станет. – Какого хрена ты, топор безмозглый, в воду прыгнул?   
\- Эм… ну это долгая история… - невинно улыбнулся Мугивара, почесывая затылок.   
\- А ты скажи покороче.  
\- Ну, это… Меня рыба утащила! – доложил Луффи.  
\- Класс! – мрачно восхитилась Нами. – Сама залезла на палубу и утащила?  
\- Нет, конечно! Глупая что ли? – надулся капитан. – Я хотел ее в сачок поймать, но эта рыбина оказалась такой большой и сильной, что утащила меня на дно! Это был удивительный случай!  
\- У тебя что ни день, то удивительные случаи… - проворчала девушка.

Так вот значит, как все было.   
А она еще смела сомневаться и думать, что произошло что-то серьезное!  
И все же Нами должна была признать, что иметь большой корабль не всегда есть хорошо. Все разбредаются по территории, и докричаться до команды становится трудновыполнимой задачей. Поэтому, когда она увидела упавшего в воду капитана, ей пришлось нырять за ним самой.  
А еще не есть хорошо, когда этот корабль плавает быстро. Вынырнув из воды с Луффи в охапке, Нами обнаружила, что они оказались одни посреди моря. О дальнейших мучениях, что ей пришлось перенести, девушке явственно напоминала дикая боль в мышцах и желание сделать собственного капитана калекой на всю жизнь.

\- Эй, Нами! - капризно окликнула навигатора причина всех ее бед, - Что будем дальше делать, а? Я уже проголодался! ... Эй! Нами! Ты что, оглохла?  
\- Да слышу я тебя, слышу! Помолчи! – рявкнула в ответ навигатор. – Я думаю…  
\- О чем? – захлопал глазами тот.  
\- О том, какой способ тебя убить будет самым жестоким и мучительным… - сварливо огрызнулась Нами.  
\- И я тоже рад, что ты моя накама, - фыркнул Луффи.

\- Ладно, шутки в сторону, - навигатор села. – Надо бы для начала развести костер, а то уже вечереет…  
\- А как насчет поесть? – все канючил Мугивара.   
\- Это ты давай уже сам добывай! Я в эти джунгли не сунусь!  
\- Ась? Джунгли? – вылупился капитан на простирающуюся перед ним чащу. – Ого! Джунгли! СУГЕЕЕ!!!  
\- Куда это ты ломанулся, болван?! – гаркнула Нами, едва успев отловить того за шкирку.  
\- Но ты же сказала, что нам нужно развести костер, а для этого нужны дрова, а они в лесу! – неохотно пояснил Луффи, - Да и хавчик сам не прибежит!   
\- И то верно… - согласилась Нами, отпуская ворот Мугивары. Потеряв опору, капитан шлепнулся на песок, но его энтузиазма хватило на то, чтобы тут же вскочить и галопом унестись в трущобы джунглей. 

\- И за что мне, красивой и умной, такие мучения?

^^^

\- Нет, все-таки о моей гениальности надо слагать легенды! – Нами все не могла нарадоваться себе любимой. – Это ведь я придумала приобрести вивр-кард для нашего многоуважаемого топографического кретина! И теперь, когда у меня есть кусочек от его вивр-кард, ребята смогут нас найти и забрать отсюда! … Надеюсь Зоро не посеял ее где-нибудь, а то с него станется…  
\- Да все путем! – сказал Луффи, откусывая мясо с ноги пойманного им и зажаренного Нами зверя. – Прорвемся, как-нибудь!

Улыбка сползла с лица навигатора.  
\- Знаешь, ты чересчур уж беззаботен, - хмыкнула она. - Совсем не чувствуешь никакой ответственности за свои поступки!  
\- А? Ты о чем? – переспросил Мугивара, бросая обглоданную кость в кучу других.   
\- О том, что у меня опять неприятности из-за тебя, а тебе хоть бы хны! – проворчала девушка, обняв руками коленки.  
\- Я же уже извинился! – напомнил Луффи. – Чего ты взъелась на ровном месте? Злая ты какая-то сегодня…  
\- Я злая оттого, что мне холодно, и все болит… А еще до ужаса хочется принять теплую ванну! – протянула Нами после чего бросила на капитана еще более хмурый взгляд. – И ведь угораздило меня попасть на необитаемый остров вместе с тобой!  
\- Да что ты вечно жалуешься? – недовольно пробурчал Мугивара. – То это не так, то другое… Будь моя воля, я бы лучше попал на необитаемый остров с тем же Санджи! Он денег не берет за то, что готовит!   
\- А я не повар, чтобы готовить за так! – тут же возмутилась навигатор.  
\- Я тоже, знаешь ли, не в ресторан пришел!  
\- Да что это за претензии такие? – фыркнула Нами. – Делать мне нечего, как выслушивать твое нытье!  
\- Ты единственная, кто тут ноет!!! – вышел из себя капитан.  
\- И я имею на это право! Ведь это все из-за тебя!  
\- Я уже и с десятого раза понял, что все из-за меня! Сколько можно об этом талдычить?!  
\- Столько, сколько потребуется, балда! – гаркнула девушка.  
\- Да ты достала! – не выдержал Луффи. – Ну что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я еще раз извинился! Ну хорошо! Извини меня, пожалуйста за то, что я был так неосторожен, и за то, что доставил тебе столько проблем… Все? Теперь тебе лучше?  
\- Нет, не лучше! – упрямо вякнула Нами. – Ты… ты издеваешься надо мной?!  
\- Э? – у капитана от такого заявления отвисла челюсть. – Чё? Ты сбрендила?

Навигатор неожиданно вскочила на ноги, с яростью сжимая кулаки.  
\- Надоело!!! – заголосила она. – Я ухожу!  
\- Э… Нами? – Мугивара в недоумении смотрел в спину уходящей девушке. – Ты куда это?  
\- В лес! – отрезала Нами, протиснувшись между двумя деревьями и быстро исчезая за ними.  
\- Ммм? В лес? – капитан задумался. – Ну в лес, так в лес…

Он с улыбкой подбросил дров в потрескивающий костер и стал наслаждаться видом.   
Но тут до него кое-что дошло…  
\- Э?! КУДА?!! НАМИ!!!

^^^

\- Этот идиот… - сквозь зубы шипела навигатор, несясь сквозь чащу.

Нами была так раздражена, что просто ничего не могла с собой поделать. И она не знала причины своего странного поведения. В последнее время ее выводило из себя буквально все, что было связано с Луффи. Доходило даже до того, что она начинала злиться просто из-за того, что он рядом. 

Всякий раз в его присутствии она ощущала какое-то волнение и как-то нехорошо себя чувствовала. Это бесило. А когда она выплескивала свои эмоции ей, с одной стороны, становилось легче, а с другой - еще паршивее.

Убежать как можно дальше представлялось Нами сейчас наилучшим решением. Но больше всего ее волновало, почему она в последнее время так много думает об этом идиоте?.. Почему даже сейчас он не выходит у нее из головы?.. 

И почему в памяти так настойчиво всплывает эпизод сегодняшнего дня, в котором она возвращала этого тупицу к жизни?  
Она сделала то, что положено делать, чтобы спасти утопающего… Но что же с этим не так? С какого перепуга этот эпизод имеет для нее какое-то значение? И какого хрена ее сердце бьется так быстро? … Ах, да… это ж от бега!

Нами остановилась и согнулась, опершись ладонями в колени. Тяжелое дыхание больно отзывалось в горле, во рту ощущался привкус крови. Сколько же она так пробежала?

Навигатор выпрямилась, осмотрелась и тут замерла на месте. Девушка только сейчас поняла, в каком хреновом положении она оказалась. Одна, посреди заросших джунглей, наедине с холодной ночью и с вполне возможными в округе дикими зверями.

\- Вот блин… Ну я даю… - вырвалось у нее. Руки сами собой достали и сложили в боевую готовность Клима-такт. – Ладно, пробежалась… а теперь пора обратно…

Обратно… к костру, у которого можно согреться… к берегу, с которого их должны скоро забрать накама… к Луффи, который всегда ее защитит…

Что-то зацепилось за ее ногу, и она упала, больно ударившись о громоздкие корни. Нами тихо застонала и попыталась подняться, но это что-то крепче обвило ее лодыжку, таща назад. Обернувшись, девушка не увидела ничего кроме тьмы, из которой доносилось какое-то странное шипение…

\- Thunder Ball Tempo! – крикнула Нами.   
Наэлектризованный воздух сгустился в ярко сияющий шарик, который осветил толстые стволы деревьев, глубокий овраг под корнем одного из них и силуэт страшного существа, что находился там… 

\- ААААААААААААААААААААА!!!

В панике Нами с бешеным упорством дергалась вперед, пока не освободила ногу из жесткой шевелящейся лианы. Зеленый жгут захватил с собой ее босоножку, но Нами это не особо тревожило. 

«Бежать! Бежать! Бежать!» - стучало у нее в висках. Инстинкт самосохранения гнал ее вперед, неважно куда – лишь бы подальше от этого чудовища, лишь бы спастись.  
Не успела она преодолеть и трех метров, как это самое нечто схватило ее за обе ноги, и зеленые толстые стебли обвили тело девушки по пояс. Оно потянуло ее к себе…

Отчаянно визжа и царапая руки в попытке за что-нибудь ухватиться, Нами все еще не оставляла попытки вырваться.   
Она должна была бороться до конца… Она обязана вернуться… Она еще много чего не успела сделать… И она ведь так и не призналась даже себе, что…

Кора, в которую она вцепилась ногтями, хрустнула и оторвалась от дерева. Нами пыталась зацепиться хотя бы за какой-нибудь сучок или травинку, но исход ее борьбы уже был очевиден. Если не для девушки, то для того монстра уж точно. И не таких упорных ему приходилось ловить…

Вскоре ее ноги провалились в дыру. Навигатор схватилась за корень, не давая затянуть себя целиком. Слезы текли по щекам, размывая кровь от царапин на лице.   
Держаться больше не было сил…

\- Помоги мне… - обессилено всхлипнула девушка, разжимая кольцо рук. – Луффи…

Нами уже признала, что это конец… и что ей такой умной и красивой суждено погибнуть здесь…. в расцвете своих лет и сил… как что-то схватило ее за руки…

Девушка, не веря своим ощущениям, задрала голову вверх и едва не расплакалась снова, но уже от радости.  
Это был Он…

\- Держись, Нами! – раздался сверху голос капитана, чьи растянутые руки не давали ей упасть в темноту, в объятья чудища.  
\- Луффи… ты… - выдавила из себя навигатор. – ИДИОТ! Меня и вниз тащат, да еще и ты вверх тянешь! Вы же так меня на части разорвете!  
\- Потерпи! Сейчас я уже..! – и Луффи рывком потянул ее на себя, разрывая стебли и вытаскивая девушку на поверхность.

Нами с душераздирающим криком упала прямо на Мугивару. Тот сдавленно крякнул толи от боли, толи от неожиданности и замолк. Девушка, тяжело дыша, приподнялась на локтях.  
\- Ух… спасена… - она взглянула на капитана. – Спас…  
\- Осторожно! – Луффи, резко уложив навигатора на лопатки, подставил собственную спину под удар зеленого жгута.

\- Луффи!  
\- Ых… Больно! Ах ты сволочь!!! – яростно взревел тот, уже вскочив на ноги и размахивая рукой. – Gomu Gomu nooo…. PISTOL!!!  
Длиннющая рука, плавно огибая шевелящиеся стебли, нырнула в овраг и с громким чавканьем врезалась во что-то. Из темноты послышался какой-то булькающий писк.

\- Ты еще не сдохла, сука?! – продолжал неиствовать Мугивара. - Gomu Gomu nooo…. GATLING GUN!!!

Под удары попало не только (уже несчастное и достойное сочувствия) чудовище, но и, все окружающие деревья в радиусе нескольких сотен метров. Под конец атаки лежащая на манер ковра бывшая чаща наводила на мысль о том, что тут недавно прошла дискотека для великанов.   
Закончив свою разрушительную деятельность, Луффи обернулся к находящейся позади Нами.

\- Ты как? – спросил он, подходя к ней.  
Девушка сидела на коленях с опущенной головой. Ее плечи подрагивали. Капитан подобрал с земли жезл и, сев на корточки, протянул его ей.  
\- Вот. Это твое.  
\- Луффи… - пробормотала навигатор, приняв из его рук Клима-такт, – Я… я… - она наконец показала свое заплаканное и испачканное лицо. – Я так испугалась! Я думала, что умру!  
\- Но ты ведь жива, да?  
\- Да… - всхлипнула Нами, вновь опустив голову. – Спасибо…  
\- Да не за что! – добродушно усмехнулся Луффи, после чего недовольно добавил: – Ну ладно, переставай уже плакать! … Нами, я серьезно! Давай лучше улыбнись! Ген-сан убьет меня, если ты не будешь улыбаться… Ну?  
Нами посмотрела на улыбающегося капитана и, сама того не ожидая, улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Ну вот, так то лучше! – он легонько похлопал ее по голове. – Теперь можно идти обратно!  
\- Угу, - коротко кивнула Нами, испытывая какое-то странное чувство. 

^^^

\- Ааай, щиплет!!! – орал Луффи.  
\- Цыц! – Нами упрямо прилепила на рубец последний лист, вызывая тем самым еще один болезненный вскрик капитана.  
\- Чё это за хрень?! – вопросил он, пытаясь разглядеть что же такое у него теперь творится на спине.  
\- Это не «хрень», а целебные листья! – поправила навигатор, аккуратно складывая его окровавленную безрукавку. – Я уже ходила такие собирать вместе с Чоппером. Он сказал, что они помогают ранам быстрее зажить.   
\- Ну раз так, то я не против! – одобрил капитан.  
\- Премного благодарна, ваше-будущее-пиратское-величество, - фыркнула Нами.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, смотря на огонь и на светлеющую полоску света на горизонте. Близился рассвет.

\- Да, кстати, Нами, - неожиданно подал голос Луффи. – А почему ты убежала тогда?  
\- Э? – растерялась девушка. - Почему? Ммм…  
И что можно было на это ответить?

\- Ладно, неважно, - капитан прервал ее размышления, – Просто в следующий раз лучше так не делай, – он вздохнул, запрокинув голову. - Хорошо, что я почти сразу побежал за тобой! … Ну, хоть я и заплутал немного, но я все равно успел вовремя тебя спасти… Страшно подумать, что было бы, явись я на секунду позже…

Навигатор задумчиво смотрела на его профиль, пока он говорил. И, кажется, она уже смогла определиться в своих непростых чувствах. Ответ был легким, но в то же время очень сложным. Хорошо, что хоть для себя она нашла этот ответ.

Нами улыбнулась и, подавшись вперед, на мгновение коснулась губами щеки Луффи.  
Тот подскочил на месте от неожиданности.  
\- Н... На… Нами! Т-ты ч-ч-чего это?! – переполошился он.   
\- Да так, - насмешливо пожала плечами девушка. – Просто захотелось!  
\- Странная ты какая-то в последнее время…

Мугивара еще минуты три смотрел на нее с неким недоумением, пока не развернулся обратно, чтобы вновь уставиться в сторону горизонта.   
Нами сбоку от него зевнула и уронила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Э… Нами? … Ты что, уснула?  
Девушка ответила ему сонным сопением.   
\- Наверное, ты ужасно вымоталась за все это время… - подытожил капитан и осторожно накрыл ее своей безрукавкой.


End file.
